Una razón para creer
by ANN ARSTON AARA
Summary: Cuando la vida de da un palo tras otro, hace que pierdas toda esperanza, pero a veces te pueden dar una segunda oportunidad.


_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Una razón para creer<strong>

**.**

Mi madre me dijo un día "El amor y la Fe vencen obstáculos invisibles y dolorosos, convirtiéndolos en esperanza". Palabras sabias de una mujer sabia, sin duda.

Mi vida jamás fue fácil. Nací en una familia de tradiciones, un trece de septiembre, bajo la lluvia incesante de un pueblito de Washintong llamado Forks. Crecí allí, jugué, fui a un buen jardín de niños, a una buena escuela, a la magnífica secundaria de Forks, el hogar de los titanes.

Mi peor tragedia fue ver morir a mi madre de cáncer y ver a mi padre hundido en el alcohol. Nadie se recuperó después de eso. Yo tuve que encargarme de la casa y estaba sola. Cuidar de mi misma siendo una adolecente no fue fácil y una niña sola en casa no es algo seguro. Le dije que no a Jacob cuando lo vi y me propuso lo que me propuso, pero él no me escucho. Me violó y por lo consiguiente, hubo consecuencias. Mi regla no llegó. La criatura que yo llevaba dentro no tenía la culpa y Jacob, como buen donante de esperma y un cobarde sin corazón desapareció y no volví a verlo jamás, gracias al cielo y a mi madre que me cuidaba desde allá.

Cuando mi padre se enteró de que su única hija estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, me lanzó a la calle bajo la lluvia. No me escuchó, no me dijo que también había sido su culpa por no estar allí, por no ser un padre cuando lo necesité. Solo me golpeó la mejilla y me hecho como un perro, fuera. No lo culpo, jamás lo hice. Él había perdido a la mujer que amaba, yo había perdido mi inocencia y ambos, un día, íbamos a pagar nuestros errores, tal vez yo ya los estaba pagando.

Me fui a Seattle con lo poco que tenia ahorrado. Busqué trabajo pero las personas al ver mi estado y mi edad, solo tachaban mi nombre de la lista y me decían:

-La llamaremos.

La sociedad te juzga. Cuando eres una niña de diecisiete años embarazada de casi siete meses, haciendo fila en los refugios, alimentándote con lo poco que te dan, durmiendo en una cama de cartón, te tiran monedas por compasión y te miran de pies a cabeza, hace que te sientas como si no fueras nadie, un despojo de la sociedad. Yo lo hacía y ahora sé lo que se siente. Te sientes frustrada por no tener nada, porque ya no es solo de ti de quién debes cuidar, un bebe crece en tu vientre y él va a nacer pronto. No hay nadie quien entienda eso hasta que lo está viviendo. Debes ir a clínicas en donde no hay medicina, donde sobran las personas enfermas. Estas asustada, te duelen los pies, estas sucia y hambrienta, no puedes dar más de lo que ya das porque no tienes nada, y estas sola. Yo estoy sola.

Miré el parque en el que estaba y sonreí al ver a una pequeña correr tras su hermanito. Ojala y un día pueda darle todo a mi bebé, quién es otra víctima de mi maldita situación. Ojala y nada le falte, ni siquiera yo. Debo estar allí para darle un consejo, yo debo estar allí para protegerlo de que rompan su corazón, de que le hagan daño como me lo hicieron a mí. Limpié mi mejilla pero no pude evitarlo. Los sollozos se me atoraron en la garganta y lloré. Por primera vez en años quise que mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que no estaba sola. Esa sensación de tristeza me apretaba el corazón fuertemente aumentando mi llanto. Ya no quería vivir, no quería nada, no si no podía darle a mi pequeño nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña que hace un rato vi corriendo. Limpié mi rostro lo más rápido que pude y asentí. Una niña de su edad jamás podría comprender lo dura que es la vida cuando te conviertes en adulto a la fuerza, y tampoco tenía que saber nada.

-Sí, lo siento- Susurré con la voz rota. Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules me parecieron hermosos.

-¿Te duele tu panzita? ¡Mira que grande esta!- Dijo la pequeña haciéndome reír entre mis lágrimas. Negué y le acaricie los cabellos rubios de la pequeña inocente.

-¿Ellie?

La niña se giró y miró a su hermosa madre. La mujer era una hermosa rubia bien vestida que nos miraba con atención, un poco asustada. Yo habría hecho lo mismo de ser su madre y ver mi aspecto. Tenía los mismos ojos de Ellie, quién me sonrió y dijo, explicándose.

-Es mi mami.

-Entonces ve Ellie.

Ellie se giró pero antes de irse se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí diciendo.

-No llores. Mi mami dice que las princesas no lloran y tú eres tan hermosa como una princesa.

Asentí y la deje marchar sin decir nada ¿Qué podía tener yo de hermosa? Estaba sucia, mi cabello era un maldito desastre y estaba embarazada. Suspiré y me levanté para irme y no perder mi lugar en el albergue.

-Oye.

Me giré cuando la rubia, mamá de Ellie, se acercó a mí con cautela. Ella me observó un momento antes de acercárseme por completo. Me sentí incómoda. Me miraba como si me conociera y eso no me gustaba, ya que yo no recordaba haberla visto jamás, en ningún lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mirándome atentamente.

-Sí, no se preocupe- Respondí rápidamente. Ella dio un paso más hacia mí y dijo:

-Soy Rosalie, ¿Tienes nombre?

-Soy Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan.

Rosalie asintió y preguntó

-¿Dónde vives? Puedo llevarte si quieres

Negué cuando dijo eso y acaricié a mi pequeño inquieto, tratando de calmarlo. Ya tenía hambre e iba tarde, así que respondí.

-No es necesario, el Refugio esta al cruzar el parque. Gracias de todos modos.

-Un Albergue- Lo dijo tan bajito que no sé si fue porque no lo creyó. No espere averiguarlo y me giré caminando hacia el albergue, como todos los días.

-Espera.

Me detuve y me giré un poco molesta para decir:

-Escucha. No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero te lo aclaro desde ya. No vendo a mi hijo, no soy prostituta, ni drogadicta, ni borracha y debo irme porque si no voy a tener que dormir bajo un árbol y es invierno, así que con permiso- Fui brusca pero varias personas me ofrecieron dinero para vender a mi bebé y varios me tacharon de prostituta, drogadicta y otras cosas más. Rosalie me tomo el brazo y dijo:

-No me has escuchado aún.

La mire y dije:

-No necesito hacerlo para saber lo que vas a decir- Me solté de ella y me giré de nuevo para irme pero ella dijo:

-Fui madre soltera también, como tú. Sé por lo que estas pasando, Isabella, es por eso que quiero que me escuches. No perderás tu lugar en el albergue porque en mi casa hay una habitación y hay comida...

-No necesito la compasión de nadie- Dije caminando aunque Rosalie me siguió y volvió a hablar.

-La madrina de mi hija la tuvo conmigo cuando me encontró en el mismo banco en el que tú estabas cuando mi hija te hablo. Dime una cosa ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete?

Me detuve y Rosalie siguió hablando

-Mis padres me echaron y ni siquiera escucharon mi versión de la historia cuando les dije que estaba embarazada porque el maestro de mi escuela había abusado de mí.

Jadee ante eso y ella continuó:

-Pero a pesar de eso, Ellie no tenía la culpa. Ella solo era una víctima como yo. Nadie comprendió eso. Todos me dijeron que abortara o que la diera en adopción, pero a mí no me quedaba nada más que ese hermoso bebé que yo llevaba dentro. Tenía diecisiete y estaba sola. Esme me ofreció un empleo, una cama y comida. Me negué en un principio pero tenía que dejarme ayudar porque iba a ser madre. Una vida iba a depender de mí. Permíteme ayudarte, por favor. No me iré tranquila si me voy sin ti.

Mi estomago gruñó y Rosalie se rio bajito para luego preguntarme.

-¿Hace cuanto no te comes un filete?

-Hace mucho tiempo- Susurré. Rosalie me puso su abrigo y pasó un brazo por mis hombros para luego acariciarme los brazos

-Estas fría, vamos a casa.

El coche de Rosalie era de un magnifico rojo reluciente. Ellie me recibió como si ya fuésemos amigas, sin importarle mi aspecto.

-Y llegamos.

Los lujos que había en esa casa me asustaron. Era una casa enorme, pintada de blanco, con ventanales tintados. Rosalie me miró un momento antes de bajarse. La seguí, con miedo, y la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto, musculoso, salió de la casa y Ellie corrió hacia él con sus manos abiertas gritando

-¡Papi!

El hombre la alzó en sus brazos pareciendo feliz y yo suspiré con tristeza, sintiéndome mal por estar aquí. Debí haber ido al albergue

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Rosalie llamando mi atención con una sonrisa dulce. Asentí y caminé con ella hacia la entrada. El hombre me miró cauteloso y luego miró a Rosalie, quién explicó.

-Ella es Isabella. La encontré en el parque mientras Ellie jugaba con Ethan el hijo de Ángela.

-Soy Emmett- Dijo el hombre bajando los escalones para acercárseme. Extendí mi mano y luego la vi. Estaba demasiado sucia, así que la retire y asentí hacia él. Emmett me sonrió sin dejar de mirarme y dijo:

-Hice la cena, ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y luego cenamos?

Asentí y Rosalie entró en la casa, obligándome prácticamente a seguirla. Ella caminó conmigo hacia un pasillo, que supuse sería el de las habitaciones. Había fotografías de todo tipo de paisajes y también las había de Rosalie junto a su hija y Emmet. Había más personas en las fotografías pero solo pude verlas de lejos. Rosalie se detuvo y abrió la puerta mostrándome una habitación que parecía el sueño de cualquier princesa. La cama era enorme, bella y cómoda. Las paredes tenían un color celeste hermoso.

-Tengo ropa guardada en mi armario que seguramente puede quedarte. Voy a buscarla. Mientras tanto puedes darte una ducha- Dijo Rosalie suavemente cuando se giraba.

-Puedo ponerme la misma ropa- Dije, pero Rosalie negó y me regañó.

-No es saludable que uses la misma ropa siempre. Ve a darte una ducha y cuando salgas habrá algo que puedas usar en tu cama ¿Está bien?

Asentí y entré en la habitación para abrir la puerta del baño. Había una tina que me pareció muy cómoda, una ducha con botones para regular la temperatura del agua y un inodoro que no apestaba a mierda como los del albergue. Me desvestí y me vi en el espejo del lavamanos. No me reconocí. Estaba demasiado sucia y delgada. Acaricié a mi estomago enorme y mi bebe se movió.

-Hola bebe- Susurré y sonreí cuando me pateo como respondiendo que estaba allí, escuchando mi voz.

-Vamos a darnos un baño y a comer un filete.

Regulé el agua de la ducha lo más caliente que mi piel pudo soportar, luego deje que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo. Me lavé el cabello y nunca me sentí más relajada. Cuando salí había una camiseta grande y un pantalón maternal bastante bonito. Me encantó el detalle y estaba segura de que un día, cuando yo pudiera, le regresaría el favor.

Cuando estuve lista bajé las escaleras para escuchar a Emmett decir:

-Es tan solo una niña.

Rosalie estaba de espaldas a mí. Ninguno de los dos habían reparado en mi presencia.

-No es más mayor de como yo lo era cuando Esme me encontró Em. Voy a apoyarla, por Ellie

-Sabes que yo también lo hare cariño, solo no quiero que te encariñes. Acuérdate de lo que paso con Bree Tanner.

-Lo sé, pero Isabella es distinta. Ella tiene la misma mirada de pena que yo tenía en ese entonces. Bree solo fue una mentirosa drogadicta.

-Llamé a Edward para que la examine.

-Yo no le agrado a Edward. Además él estuvo bastante involucrado con Bree.

-Ella se le desnudo estando embarazada Rose y él jamás tuvo algo que ver con ella. Hay que ver el estado del bebe y hacer unos análisis de sangre- Dijo entre dientes Emmett haciéndome retroceder, ¿Tan mala había sido esa chica? Caminé haciéndome notar y dije:

-Cuando consiga un trabajo voy a pagarte todo esto y si soy una molestia aun puedo irme. No conseguiré donde dormir pero hay un parque en el que puedo quedarme.

Rosalie se levantó negando y me sonrió diciendo

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra ¿Bien? Eres muy hermosa ¿Te lo han dicho?

Le sonreí o al menos lo intente. Me senté al lado de Rosalie, quién suspiró y me dijo:

-Isabella

-Bella- La corregí. Ella sonrió y comenzó de nuevo.

-Bien Bella, se que lo dijiste pero ¿No hay adicciones de las que deba preocuparme?

-¿El chocolate cuenta?- Pregunté asustada y luego añadí.

-Porque he estado comiendo los que he podido comprar desde que estoy embarazada. Mi bebe me lo pide mucho ¿Le hace daño eso? Debí saberlo.

Rosalie se rio y Emmett me miró de una forma extraña antes de levantarse e irse.

-Yo no le agrado- Dije bajando mi mirada hacia mis manos. Rosalie me apretó mis manos y dijo

-Emmett tiene razones ¿sabes? No te preocupes ya se le pasara.

Asentí y salte asustada cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y un hombre muy molesto entró diciendo:

-Dime que no es otra drogadicta a la que recogiste de la calle Rosalie.

El hombre me miró en cuanto llego a la sala y sus ojos verdes me asustaron, pues su mirada estaba oscura por la furia. Me levanté y retrocedí cuando un flash back me atacó.

.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Jake? Te dije que no quiero nada contigo, vete._

_Avanzó, mirándome con sus ojos negros y movió su cuello haciéndolo sonar. Retrocedí asustada y él siguió avanzando hacia mi diciendo:_

_-Voy a disfrutar esto._

_Fin Flash Back_

.

Grité y me agarre el estómago levantándome asustada mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Tenía máquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo y una aguja incrustada en mi mano. La puerta se abrió de pronto y el mismo hombre que me había mirado con furia, entró junto a Rosalie

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte nerviosa mirando la habitación extraña en la que estaba. El oji-verdes se me acercó y respondió.

-En mi clínica.

-Está bien Bella. Edward no va a hacerte daño, debes estar tranquila cariño -Dijo Rosalie caminando hasta llegar a mi lado. Edward, como Rosalie lo llamó, se me acercó y yo pregunté.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Tuviste una crisis nerviosa o ataque de pánico, como quieras llamarlo. Me gritaste Jacob y me dijiste que no me acercara a ti...

-Lo siento- Interrumpí a Edward y una lágrima se me escapó. Él negó con la cabeza y revisó varias máquinas, luego me miro de forma extraña y dijo

-El que lo siente soy yo. No sabía hasta que punto tú estabas afectada psicológicamente y estaba molesto. No fue lo mejor que pude hacer y me disculpo por eso.

Asentí y miré el mi brazo luego pregunté:

-¿Cuándo puedo irme? Quiero dejar de ser una molestia y en cuanto me dejen ir yo me vuelvo al Refugio.

-¿Un refugio?- Preguntó Edward girándose para ver a Rosalie, quién asintió hacia él, luego ella me miró y dijo

-No voy a dejar que tengas a tu hija en un lugar como ese.

-¿Hija?- Pregunte viendo a Edward quien asintió diciendo

-Una nena.

Cerré mis ojos y asentí acariciando mi enorme estómago.

.

La suerte me sonrió. Mi madre mandó ángeles buenos que se presentaron en Rosalie y Emmett, quién después de comprobar que no había ninguna droga en mi sistema, ni siquiera alcohol, o alguna enfermedad que pudiera afectarlos, confiaron mucho en mi. Emmett se convirtió en mi protector. Pasé una semana encerrada en la habitación de esa clínica y luego Edward se comprometió a venir a casa de Rose dos veces por semana.

Tararee la canción a mi inquieta Mía. Había decidido llamarla así porque ella era mía y de nadie más y le dije:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño? Estas muy inquieta hoy.

Mi pequeña pateadora me sacó el aire al golpearme fuertemente y yo jadee

-Está muy nerviosa hoy ¿No?

Salté asustada, girándome para ver a Edward recostado en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Edward era bastante guapo y ocho años mayor que yo. Además él nunca se fijaría en una mujer como yo, más niña que mujer. Yo no podía mirarlo más que como un amigo.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Hola- Dijo. Le sonreí o lo intenté y miré mi barriga diciendo:

-No sé qué es lo que le pasa.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Edward llegando hasta mi y señalando mi estómago. Asentí y lo dejé tocar a mi princesa.

-Estás lastimando a tu mami, se más cuidadosa.

Edward me sorprendió cuando se dejó caer de rodillas y puso su rostro en mi estómago diciendo:

-Hola pequeña ¿Estas incomoda allá dentro?

-Dejó de moverse- Susurré asustada cuando mi bebe ya no se movió. Edward me sonrió desde el suelo con sus manos en mi barriga y sus ojos iluminados. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y el corazón golpearme en el pecho, aun así él dijo

-Estas de treinta y dos semanas es normal que se acomode debe ser una niña grande.

Sonreí y me alejé de él, recordándome que él era un medico y yo su paciente. No quise ser o sonar hostil, pero terminé preguntándole

-¿Sucedió algo?

Edward negó y luego preguntó

-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-No creo que sea algo que debas saber. Eres un ginecólogo no un psicólogo- Respondí a la defensiva. Nadie debía saber que yo había sido una estúpida, nadie. Edward asintió para luego decir

-Tienes razón, aun así, si fuiste abusada sexualmente por un hombre, aún puedes poner la denuncia ya que tienes una prueba muy buena.

-Mi hija no es ninguna prueba- Gruñí molesta. Edward levantó las manos y negó diciendo

-Puedes evitar que alguien más viva lo que tú viviste Bella.

La suavidad de sus palabras y la verdad que había en ellas me hizo asentir. Era cierto. Hasta cierto punto yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque alguien evitara lo que me pasó. Edward habló de nuevo.

-Tengo un amigo, su nombre es Jasper Withlock. Él puede ayudarnos con todo.

.

Jasper Withlock, como Edward lo llamó, era un rubio de ojos color gris que se comportaba como un caballero de la edad media. Me sonrió, me regaló un chocolate que por supuesto devoré al instante y luego se quedo solo conmigo en una habitación que solo tenía una mesa, dos sillas y una ventana en la que no se veía nada para afuera, como las que salían en los programas de CSI que Emmett miraba.

-Bien Bella. Necesito que me digas el nombre del hombre al que vas a acusar. También necesito me digas el nombre de tu padre para hablar seriamente con él.

-Jacob Black. Él es un motociclista- Dije con miedo, cerrando los ojos. Jasper asintió y preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Como lo conociste cielo?

-Mi amiga Jessica Stanley me invito a la playa de una reserva llamada La Push. Ella estaba enamorada de él y quería que yo lo viera ya que nunca se había atrevido a hablarle. Él nos habló ese día y nos invitó a dar un paseo por la zona- Respondí, viendo a Jasper anotarlo todo. Él me miró un momento antes de preguntar:

-¿En qué momento el abuso de ti?

Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos fuertemente antes de responder

-Jessica...- Me detuve y Jasper me tomó la mano diciendo tranquilo:

-Tomate tu tiempo cariño.

Asentí y respiré profundo antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

-Jessica se la pasaba en la reserva. Ella, de la nada, dejó de hablarme. Jamás supe por qué. Un día la vi. Ella estaba hablando con un maestro diciéndole que no podía reprobarle la materia. Me acerqué a ella y la ayude con el maestro, entonces ella y yo platicamos. Jacob la golpeó y ella iba a irse del país, así que me agradeció mi ayuda. Jacob fue a buscarla la semana siguiente. Yo iba de salida. Él me dijo que Jessica era solo un juego que a él, la que le gustaba era yo y que quería una vida conmigo. Me burlé de él y le dije que se alejara de mí. Él me siguió. Mi padre no estaba en casa, así que el aprovecho y me violó. No volví a verlo después de eso. Mi padre me hecho de la casa cuando yo se lo dije. Para ese entonces tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Jasper asintió y dijo:

-El nombre completo de tu padre.

-Charles Swan.

Jasper lo anotó en su libreta y me dijo:

-Es esencial que en estos casos así yo te recomiende ir con un psicólogo-

-No estoy loca- Dije molesta.

Rosalie, quien me había acompañado a la jefatura de policía, entró en ese momento y me puso una mano en el hombro diciendo.

-No necesariamente tienes que estar loca Bella, es por tu bien.

-Mi esposa se encarga de recibir casos como estos. Ella puede ayudarte y escucharte. Lo necesitas – Apuntó Jasper levantándose. Lo seguí y él añadió:

-Me pondré en contacto con Rosalie y le diré cuando comienzas tus sesiones ¿Bien?

Asentí y estreché la mano que Jasper me ofreció.

Alice era una mujer pequeña de estatura pero hermosa. Sus ojos verdes te inspiraban confianza y su sonrisa era amable. Hizo preguntas normales que, según ella, le dirían mi estado mental, y sonrió cuando las respondí como mejor supe. Algunas preguntas fueron incómodas y las evite. Ella tuvo paciencia conmigo y comenzó de nuevo y de nuevo, una y otra vez.

-Bueno, déjame preguntarte ahora algo difícil. Necesito no evites esta pregunta Bella.

Asentí tensa y ella lo advirtió en mi mirada. Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué paso cuando te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada?

Cerré mis ojos y recordé ese día, narrándoselo a Alice.

-Vomité el desayuno. Me miré en el espejo y un mareo me golpeó. Llevaba dos meses así. Estaba encerrada en un estado de depresión que me tenía atrapada. Había perdido tantas clases que ya era imposible seguir la secundaria. A mi padre ni siquiera le importó. Él solo se la pasaba borracho o trabajando cuando podía, lo único que le importaba es encontrarme en casa haciendo la cena. Sabía que tenía un retraso pero el solo hecho de tomar una prueba de embarazo y confirmar mis peores temores me hacia querer vomitar de nuevo. Estar embarazada no estaba en mis planes. Yo no quería un bebé producto de una violación y confirmarlo iba a ser una pesadilla. Aún así lo hice, tenía que hacerlo. Fui a una farmacia en Port Angeles y compré la prueba fingiendo que era para un trabajo de investigación de la secundaria. La dependienta me vendió la mejor y explicó, de la forma que pudo dar, la manera de cómo funcionaban las pruebas caseras. Temblé y miré la prueba de embarazo como si fuera a explotarme en la cara y lo peor de todo es, que al final, si estaba embarazada e iba a tener un bebé porque me habían violado.

Alice me miro un momento antes de escribir algo en su libreta luego me dijo:

-Hay muchas mujeres que lastimosamente sufren lo que tú. Los casos aumentan y algunos son más trágicos que otros. Hemos hecho lo imposible como psicólogos, intentando ayudarlas a todas. Hay madres que no tienen una muestra de algún trauma hasta que el bebé nace y no quieren verlo. El bebé es dado en adopción. También se les ofrece la opción de abortarlo cuando el embarazo es reciente. En mi caso las oriento a la adopción. No estoy de acuerdo con el aborto, ya que, sea como sea, es una vida de la que se habla, por lo tanto estoy ofreciéndote esa posibilidad...

Me levanté del sofá con un impulso que hizo que me doliera mi barriga y mis rodillas, pues mis pies estaban hinchados. Alice también se levantó

-No. Voy. A. Dar. En. Adopción. A. Mí. Hija- Puntualicé tomando el bolso que Rosalie me había regalado. Alice me sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Eso creí.

.

Vi a Jacob de nuevo. Jasper se encargó de encerrarlo y había que esperar hasta que mi hija naciera para hacer una prueba de ADN que sería lo último que se necesitaba para encerrarlo en la cárcel, no de por vida, pero si el tiempo suficiente para que el aprenda la lección. Él no me vio, por supuesto. Se paró en línea con otros hombres en una habitación, sosteniendo un número, y yo lo señale tras una ventana, diciendo su número con los bellos de mi nuca erizados por el miedo.

El miedo es un sentimiento que te ata a una persona y lastimosamente te mantiene allí. Yo dejé de tener miedo cuando supe que él ya no iba a poder hacerme daño.

Mi padre fue encontrado borracho y lo internaron en un lugar en donde él iba por orden del estado a recuperarse y luego a asumir el delito de abandono de una menor. Él también iba a aprender su lección. Yo ya había aprendido la mía.

.

Mia, mi preciosa hija, nació a finales de Noviembre. Era una hermosa bebé con mis ojos, mi rostro y mi cabello. No había nada en ella que me recordara lo que me había pasado y yo agradecí a mi madre por eso.

-Es una niña hermosa- Dijo Emmett viéndola en mis brazos. Sonreí y dejé un beso en su frente.

-Lo sé- Dije con orgullo. Estaba segura que si tuviera que vivir mil veces lo que viví, solo por tenerla en mis brazos, lo haría, orgullosamente lo haría.

.

**Cuatro años después**

-¡Mia, deja de correr!

Rosalie se rió de mí y yo la mire mal antes de ver a mi pequeña riéndose. Estábamos sentadas en la banca en la que yo, hace más de cuatro años, había estado llorando, mirando a Mia correr tras Ellie, quién, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que Mia, la adoraba y toleraba todas sus travesuras.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Rosalie llamando mi atención. Fruncí el ceño y la miré un momento antes de regresar mi mirada a mi hermosa hija, quién me saludo antes de seguir corriendo.

-¿Cómo es trabajar con el doctor que te gusta?

Me sonrojé cuando Rosalie dijo eso. Edward me había ofrecido trabajo como niñera en la guardería de su clínica y yo lo había aceptado. Era una magnífica forma de ganarme la vida y pagar mis estudios. Había logrado terminar la secundaria luego del nacimiento de mi hija y ahora estaba sacando una licenciatura en administración de empresas que un día iba a pagar mis cuentas. Rosalie bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Sonreí ante eso.

Edward era un hombre de muchas facetas, era amable, caballeroso y su sonrisa me derretía el corazón, pero yo tenía que ver por Mia y no tenía tiempo para un novio o una aventura.

-Sabes lo que pienso Rose, no voy a decírtelo de nuevo.

-Edward ama a Mia y no me extrañaría que estuviera enamorado de ti, pero los dos son unos ciegos- Dijo Rose agarrándose de mi abrigo como lo hace mi hija. Bufé y le dije:

-Yo no le gusto a Edward- Y era cierto, o al menos eso fue lo que creía.

.

-¿Bella?- Levanté la mirada de la pequeña Lucie y sonreí al ver a Edward recostado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de bebés.

-Dime.

Edward pareció nervioso cuando entró en la sala y sacó una rosa de su bata.

-Te traje esto- Dijo después de aclararse la garganta. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y la tomé.

-Es... hermosa, gracias- Le dije llevándomela a la nariz. Edward sonrió y dio un paso más cerca de mí. Luego se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Me sentí nerviosa y las mariposas bailaron en mi estómago.

-Tú eres hermosa- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla de forma inocente.

Hay muchas formas de enamorarte de alguien. Yo me enamoré de las rosas y de Edward, quién era que me las daba. Él era un hombre detallista, caballeroso, maravilloso. No había palabras para describir lo que él era. Él me ayudó a darme cuenta que el amor es muy diferente a que alguien abuse de ti y sacie sus deseos malditos.

Hoy en día muchas mujeres sufren lo que yo y de una u otra manera ellas pierden la inocencia y su dignidad. Lo sé y lo entiendo. Yo lo viví. No permitamos que hombres como Jacob anden por allí como si lo que hicieron no fue un delito.

"El amor y la Fe vencen obstáculos invisibles y dolorosos, convirtiéndolos en esperanza y te dan una razón para creer, una razón para ser feliz"

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Como son fiestas, Ann, que es la persona que ha escrito este precioso OS, y yo, quien he corregido esta maravillosa historia, hemos decidido compartirla para todas aquellas personas que disfrutan de leer.<strong>

**Que paséis unas maravillosas fiestas con las personas que os quieren.**

**Un saludo**

**Jpv22**


End file.
